parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 14
they walk through the forest near the marshes Gruffi so the cauldron were looking for is hidden in a place called Morva huh Cubbi theres fog everywhere Zummi real thick fog Doli yes and if its the Marshes of Morva you wanted here ya are Eilowny oh such a dreary place Taran lets see what it looks like from up here Taran walks through a small ledge overlooking the marshes Eilowny i think were lost Fflewddur Fflam are you sure this is the right place Doli Doli yes im sure Fflewddur Fflam well if you ask me i he trips Eilowny Ffflewddur Doli Taran are you alright Tummi what happened Doli hey look out you big clumsy oaf where youre uh oh they see a cottage in the shape of a hat Doli Welcome To Morva Taran walks over to the cottage Taran someone must live here Tummi yes but who Gurgi Gurgi not like this place uh uh nooo Eilowny looks inside the window Eilowny it seems empty maybe we should have a look Taran tries to open the door Taran if i could just get this door to open and he pushes it open and they enter and look around Eilowny how will we ever find the Black Cauldron in a place like this Tummi beats me there are severel cauldrons here but which one is the black cauldron as they look around eyes watch everywhere Taran it must be here somewhere Eilowny looks in the drawer and Taran looks in cabinet Gurgi looks behind a door Taran opens a chest and a myraid of frogs hop out Sunni frogs eww gross Eilowny screams Gruffi good greif first this girl is afraid of rats now frogs Taran theyre only frogs Eilowny Doli those were people Cubbi what do you mean people Taran you mean they were turned into frogs suddenly Gurgi jumps on Taran and shakes him madly Gurgi oh master come quickly Gurgi finds the wicked cauldron quick quick follow Gurgi follow Gurgi Gurgi leads the group into the next room Cubbi i dont believe it this room has so many cauldrons Grammi now all we got to do is to see which one is the Black Cauldron Eilowny i dont understand why would someone want so many Gruffi ah oh someones coming Orgoch theives theives Cubbi whats that the lights go out and three witches appear in the room Sunni oh no its Witches Orddu someone stole all our frogs you evil nasty people you should all be turned into frogs and eaten Doli than vanishes Orgoch feelinf Tarans arm nice and tender Taran stop that Ffflewddur Fflam so nice to meet you ladies goodbye he tries to leave but Orwen grabs him Orwen wait my arent you the handsome one she hugs him and flirts Ffflewddur Fflam oh who me Orwen oh honestly now dont you just find me irresistible and a string on his harp breaks Fflewddur Fflam shush stop that Orwen i hope you dont mind if i move your heart you handsome Orgoch enough of this lovesick nonsense she changes him into a frog Fflewddur Fflam great belin Orgoch tries to catch him but Fflewddur is too fast Orgoch were gonna have toad stew suddenly a pot filled with boiling water appears under and Fflewddur falls in and Orgoch scoops him with the spoon and is about to eat him when Orwen pushes her away causing Orddu to drop Fflewddur Orwen youre not going to eat this one Orwen changes him back into a human and hugs him Orwen come here love can anyone here perform marriages Fflewddur Fflam marriages Orgoch you love sick witch she changes him back into a frog getting him stuck between her breast Orwen where is he where did he go yoo hoo where are you dont go now look what youve done hes gone i ll never forgive you for this Orgoch never but Fflewddur manages to free himself and hops away Orwen oh there you are she changes him back into a human and the Three Witches laugh Taran enough weve come for the Black Cauldron Gruffi yes you heard him we know you got it now quit fooling around and show us where it is Orddu did you hear that sisters Orwen why no one has asked for the Black Cauldron in over a thousand years Orgoch its a trick were not going to let them have it are we Orddu dont worry leave it to me perhaps i might interest you in something else Tummi well what else do you got Gruffi Tummi Orddu well we got a kettle a crockpot a skillet a teapot a bucket a jar a platter the pots skillets and pans fly around the room Orddu see anything you like Tummi well i do kind of like the skillet Gruffi button your lip Tummi and the sword flies from Taran and slices up the pans skillets and kettles Orddu i dont beileve it ive never seen a sword like that ive got to have that sword listen carefully we ll trade the sword for the cauldron Orwen but what can they do with the cauldron Orddu Orddu nothing thats the point dont you see we ll end up with both the sword and the cauldron its decided then you shall have the Black Cauldron Eilowny you mean youll give it to us Orddu ha ha thats not what i said you werent listening we never give anything away what we do is bargain and trade Taran well youll not have my sword Gruffi no you wont so were gonna have to trade you something else Orddu really like what Gruffi like the other items we have Fflewddur Fflam may i ask you ladies to perhaps consider this magic harp Orddu a harp when we want music we sent for the birds what would we do with a simple heart Cubbi uh Gurgi you have your apple maybe we could trade them that for the cauldron Gurgi good thinking Cubbi wait Gurgi will trade his munching and crunching he holds out his apple core Orddu who would want Orgoch hold it sister not so fast she takes it and swallows it Taran alright i know what you want Orddu yes Eilowny no Taran no Taran its our only chance here is my sword take it Orddu this is your own choice duckling remember with this sword you can become the greatest of warriors Taran nearly crying yes i offer you my dearest posseion in exchange for the Black Cauldron Gruffi yes madam its yours now please take it Orddu agreed we made a bargain he gives her the sword and the cottage disappears and a tornado comes Taran look out Doli help Gruffi everybody take cover Eilowny Taran watch out Fflewddur Fflam great belin Taran duck suddenly the Black Cauldron emerges from the ground where the cottage used to be Cubbi so thats the Black Cauldron huh boy its so big no wander everybody wants it Eilowny look Taran the Black Cauldron its ours and the Witches appear in the clouds ha ha ha Orddu i say what funny little ducklings dont they know that the Black Cauldron is indestructible now listen carefully the Black Cauldron can never be destroyed only its evil powers can be stopped Taran then there is a way but how Orddu a living being must climb into the Black Cauldron on his own free will Gurgi Gurgi is bold and brave he will climb into the evil cauldron Gurgi proceeds to climb Orddu however the poor duckling will never climb out alive Gurgi yikes and he backs away slowly from the cauldron Fflewddur Fflam now look here madam dont forget we had an agreement Eilowny yes you said we could have the cauldron Orgoch of course you said you could have the cauldron its not our fault you cant do anything with it and the witches disappear Orddu goodbye gosslings and remember we always keep our bargain Category:The Black Cauldron Scenes